True Love and Tampons
by SarahCullen17
Summary: Nessie and Jacob have a big decision ahead as they move closer to marriage. Nessie seeks her daddy's advice, and Edward is reminded of just how wonderfully surprising life can be. One-shot. Daddyward and lots of fluff. Nominated for a TwiFiction Award.


****

**Author's Note: This is my favorite one-shot I've written so far. I know that Edward and Bella briefly talked about children in "Breaking Dawn," but I think they should have talked about it more, which is one of the premises of this one. I hope you love it. I do.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Daddy, can you grab that bag of Doritos on the top shelf?" my daughter Nessie asked me. "They're Jacob's favorite."

I complied and dropped them in the grocery cart. "Anything else from the top shelf, short stuff?"

She rolled her eyes instead of sticking her tongue out at me and laughing like she normally would.

"You're not yourself today," I observed. "And you're doing a good job of blocking me from your thoughts. What's going on, angel?"

Nessie sighed, and her eyes flickered to the small diamond ring that was on her left ring finger. Jacob's face filled her mind.

"It's about Jake," I said as we started to walk down the aisle of the grocery store.

She nodded silently.

"What is it, my love?" I prodded.

"I just..." She paused. "Well, since we've been engaged, he and I have been discussing our plans. You know-where we'll live, where we'll go to college, if he should open an auto-repair shop, and...if we'll have kids."

I nodded understandingly. The last one had been a big question in their minds for a while now-ever since Nessie had unexpectedly started menstruating. We didn't even know that would ever happen.

"Jake really wants kids," she explained. "He told me that he's always wanted to be a father. But I...I don't know. I mean, being a mom sounds cool, but it's so scary. I could never be as good at it as Mom is. And Jacob will never be as good of a daddy as you are. And it scares me. Plus I don't even know if I'll want kids to occupy our attention. I kind of want our marriage to be all about me and him. Daddy, am I being selfish?"

"Not at all," I said. "Nessie, you're young. You just graduated high school-" I stopped talking and looked around to make sure no one was listening before continuing, "For the first time. It's perfectly natural that you don't want children right now. Jacob is a lot older than you. And he knows he has to wait on you to mature into that desire."

She nodded. "I just don't want to disappoint him if I never provide him a child because of my selfishness. Or, what if I physically can't have a baby? How bad would that hurt him?"

I stopped pushing the grocery cart and turned to her, gently taking her face in my hands. "Angel, Jacob loves you for you. He will not love you less because of that. You know that, love. He only exists to make you happy, and he will always be happy as long as he is with you."

She gave me a small smile. "You're right, Daddy. Thanks. You always know what to say."

I bent and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too," she smiled up at me.

I winked at her and we kept walking. Suddenly, she stopped. "I, uh, have to go grab something," she said. "I'll meet you at the check-out line."

I didn't ask, because I saw her destination in her mind: the feminine hygiene aisle. I snorted as I thought of the one time I had been down that aisle. Actually, that day had been very similar to this one...

_

* * *

_

_I ran up the wall of my fiancee's house, diving in her window. Bella wasn't in her bedroom, which surprised me because it was quite early. Her father had just left for work. Instantly, I knew something was wrong. Her room had a different smell, like sweat and...a virus. I recognized the scent immediately._

_"Bella, love?" I called, going to the bathroom door. I could hear her heartbeat in there._

_"I'm fine," she said weakly. "Don't come in."_

_"Are you sick?" I asked her._

_"Yes. Extremely."_

_"I'm coming in," I told her, touching the doorknob. I instantly froze. "Are you, um, clothed?"_

_"Just a second," she said, and I heard the slide of flannel on her skin. "I am now, but I'm really gross, Edward. Just stay out there."_

_"Not happening, Bella," I told her, opening the door. She was sprawled out on the floor, sweating profusely. Her face was white as a sheet. I could smell the vomit that she had just flushed down the toilet. "Oh, love," I sighed, filling a little paper cup with water. "Here, wash your mouth out."_

_She took it from me and spat the water into the toilet. "It's just a stomach virus. Don't overreact, please."_

_"I'm not," I said. "I have multiple medical degrees, remember? I'm going to get you some fresh water. Don't move."_

_It only took me a few seconds to bring the large glass back to her. She took it from me and drank a little. "Do you still feel nauseous?" I asked her._

_She shook her head. "Just exhausted. Um, can I have a moment?"_

_She blushed deeply, and I realized what she was embarrassed about. I had been so distracted by her stomach virus that I hadn't noticed the scent of her fresh, gushing blood. It had the deep musky smell it always had when she was menstruating. Not a total turn-on, but definitely not a turn-off, either._

_"Of course," I said, leaving and closing the bathroom door. I went to her bedroom and sat on her bed while I waited. I listened to her move about the bathroom, and then she yelled quite a rude word that I had never heard come out of her mouth before._

_"Bella?" I asked, back at the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes," she sighed, sounding on the verge of tears. "I have to run to the store."_

_"You are definitely not running anywhere," I told her. "I'll do it for you."_

_She sighed again. "God, this is embarrassing...uh, Edward? Can you bring me a pair of clean panties? They're in the top drawer."_

_A familiar ripple of lust ran throughout my body. A chance to look in Bella's underwear drawer? The teenager in me loved this idea. "Sure," I said a little awkwardly. "Just a minute." I went to her bedroom and opened her chest of drawers a bit greedily. I raised my eyebrows as I realized that Bella really wasn't that innocent. There was a lot of lace, and a lot of...well, not much material. As soon as I saw the French price tags, though, I knew that my sister had supplied all of this. I dug further down and found an innocent, soft blue bikini-style pair of panties. There were lots of bikinis, but I purposely chose the blue. I took them back to her and knocked on the door._

_The door opened just a crack, and her little hand shot out. "Thank you, Edward," she said gratefully._

_"Are those okay?" I asked. "I don't know much about ladies' underwear."_

_"They're perfect. Thanks for not choosing Alice's selections."_

_I laughed softly and went back to her bed. She came in a minute later, goosebumps covering her body. I turned the blankets back and tucked her in, trying to create warm friction through the blankets. "You have fever," I murmured. "You're not going anywhere."_

_She sighed. "Edward, I really have to go run an errand."_

_"Love, I'll do it for you," I said patiently._

_She blushed and bit her lip. "No...I can't let you do this."_

_"Sweetheart," I said, taking her left hand and kissing her engagement ring. "We're getting married in a couple of weeks. And, we'll be sharing everything as man and wife. Even our bodies. Just tell me what you need me to run and do for you."_

_She sighed, knowing I was right. "Okay," she whispered. "I'm out of tampons...and I really need them today."_

_"Is that all?" I asked lightly. "I'll go buy them for you right now."_

_"You don't mind?" she asked, surprised._

_"Why would I mind?" I replied._

_"Well...you're a guy...it could be embarrassing..."_

_I shook my head. "I'd be honored to do this for my fiancee. First, let me get you some ibuprofen. Your fever is outrageous."_

_She smiled as I left her room. I rummaged around the kitchen, looking for basic virus necessities. Charlie obviously hadn't been shopping lately. I grabbed the ibuprofen bottle and began to make a mental shopping list: ginger ale, saltines, a thermometer..._

_When I returned to her room, she was wearing a new pair of shorts and a white button-down shirt I immediately recognized as mine. I broke into a huge smile when I saw her wear it. It looked so much better on her than it did on me. "I wondered where my shirt went," I teased her as I counted out enough ibuprofen and handed it to her, along with a glass of water._

_She grinned. "You left it here that morning Charlie nearly caught us...and I never gave it back."_

_"It looks incredible on you," I said. "You can wear it every day for the rest of your life if you want."_

_She took the ibuprofen and placed the water on her bedside table. I kissed her softly before saying, "I'll be back soon. Stay in bed and keep drinking water."_

_She nodded sleepily. "Thank you, my wonderful fiance."_

_I kissed her again and went to the bathroom. There was an empty box in the trash can that read "Kotex Slenders." I memorized the box before running to my house and getting in my Volvo._

_At the store, I started to buy everything I thought she would need. More ibuprofen, a two-liter bottle of ginger ale, a box of saltines, Popsicles, a thermometer, a heating pad in case she got the chills. Finally, I only had one more item on my list._

_I walked a bit awkwardly to the feminine hygiene aisle, my eyes darting across the tampon shelf. I started to worry when I realized that they were out of Kotex. I had no idea what else to get Bella, and I had left my cell phone in her room. There were so many brands: Playtex, Carefree, OB, Stayfree, Always... And what the heck were applicators? Why were they scented? What did Bella prefer?_

_I probably stood in front of the shelf for entirely too long. I didn't have any track of time as soon as I heard some very familiar snickering behind me. Two mental voices shouted in amusement at me._

_"Emmett, Jasper," I murmured. "Go away."_

_My brothers laughed out loud. I turned to look at them. Emmett had a camera, and snapped a picture. "This is epic!" Jasper enthused. "Edward shopping for tampons. Wait until Alice and Rose see this."_

_"Seriously," Emmett agreed. "Why are you buying those? Shouldn't you be getting straws?"_

_"You are disgusting," I told him. "For your information, Bella has a stomach virus and needed certain items. As her loving and caring fiance, I am buying my love what she needs."_

_Emmett took another picture. "Classic!" he exclaimed._

_"Go. Away." I said calmly. "You're just making me take longer. Bella needs me. She's really sick."_

_They continued to laugh and take pictures. Jasper posed for one picture, pointing to me with his mouth open in phony shock._

_"Fine," I said in an even tone. "I'll just tell Alice and Rosalie about your little visit to that strip club..."_

_Emmett's mouth fell open. "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Oh, I would," I said confidently._

_Jasper felt my confidence. "We better split," he told Emmett. "He's serious."_

_Emmett nodded, and they tried to run away at a human pace._

_I turned back to the tampons. I was just about to decide on Playtex, because it sounded like Kotex, when I heard yet another familiar voice. It was a loud giggle, followed by one of the most dreaded mental voices in my life._

_**Oh my God! **Jessica Stanley thought to herself. **Edward Cullen is buying tampons? Is Bella so demanding that she makes her boyfriend buy her tampons? I mean, her fiancé...ugh. I would never make Mike embarrass himself and buy me tampons. God, Edward is so much hotter than Mike...and I'm so much prettier than Bella...  
**_  
_I ignored her inaccurate statements until another familiar mental voice sounded._

_**Aww, that's so sweet! **Angela Weber thought as she caught up with Jessica and noticed me. **That takes a real man to buy his fiancée tampons. I wonder if he needs any help?  
**_  
_"Look at Edward," Jessica giggled to Angela. "Bella has him whipped."_

_"Hush, Jess," Angela whispered back. She cleared her throat and walked up to me. "Hey, Edward!" she said sweetly. "You look kinda confused."_

_I gave her my most dazzling smile, not even bothering to look at Jessica. "I am, actually. Bella has a stomach virus so I'm shopping for her and she needs, um, items."_

_"That's so sweet of you," Angela said. "Do you know what kind she usually uses?"_

_"Kotex," I said. "But they don't have it."_

_"Oh," Angela said. "I really like OB. That's what I would suggest."_

_I saw the brand she was referring to. "Applicator or no?" I asked. _

_"Definitely yes," Angela replied._

_I grabbed the blue box that read Slender, with an applicator. I made sure to get non-scented. Hey, just because I was resisting the wine didn't mean I couldn't appreciate the bouquet, right?_

_After I had dropped the box in my shopping cart, I gave Angela a quick hug, timed perfectly so she wouldn't feel my coldness. Thanks so much, Angela," I told her. "I don't know what I would do without you."_

_"No problem, Edward," she said, mentally admiring my face but thinking of her boyfriend Ben at the same time. "Tell Bella I hope she feels better."_

_"I will. I'll see you at the wedding?"_

_"Of course," Angela said, and Jessica's jealousy increased tenfold._

_"Great. 'Bye, Angela. Thanks again." I looked over at Jessica and nodded at her before walking to a checkout line._

_I could hear Jessica and Angela's giggles, but Jessica wasn't even thinking of humor._

_I made it back to Bella's house, where I arranged her glass of Canada Dry, a plate of saltines, and a bottle of Tylenol on a tray. "I'm back," I told her as I entered her room, carrying her tray and the bouquet of flowers I had picked up for her._

_She smiled tiredly at me. "Edward, you're too good to me." She smelled the flowers while I placed the tray on her bedside table._

_"I'm just doing my job as your fiance," I told her. "I'll put these in water...and your, um, items are in the bathroom. They didn't have Kotex, but Angela Weber was there and she helped me out."_

_"Thank you so much," she said. "Those flowers are really beautiful."_

_"Just like you are," I replied, bending down to kiss her. "Are you feeling better?"_

_She sighed. "I've been vomiting more, but I think that's over...for now."_

_"Drink your ginger ale so you don't dehydrate," I told her. "I'll be right back."_

_I put the flowers in the vase I had bought, since I didn't imagine Charlie had any laying around. After that, I went and lounged on her bed. She was obviously in the bathroom._

_When she returned, she snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. "Thanks for running that errand for me."_

_I kissed her temple. "You're very welcome, my love."_

_"Can I ask you a...question?" she asked._

_"Of course."_

_"Does my...um...period bother you?" she asked shyly, her brown eyes diverting from mine._

_"Not really," I replied honestly. "Sometimes it does make me uncomfortable, but it doesn't smell as good as your...fresh blood."_

_"It doesn't smell good?" she asked in surprise._

_"It does smell good, but it's not the same," I replied. "Why do you ask?"_

_"I've just always wondered that," she said. "It doesn't seem fair to you that I have to bleed every month and you never leave me."_

_I shrugged. "Mind over matter."_

_"It doesn't seem fair that I have to bleed every month if I'm never going to have children," she giggled. "That's like, eighty-four periods that will add up to nothing."_

_"Does that bother you?" I asked suddenly._

_"What? My periods? Well, yes, but they're not as bad as people like Jessica make them out to be..."_

_"Not that," I said. "I know that it's unpleasant. I meant, does it bother you that you'll never be a mother?"_

_Bella smiled at me and shook her head. "I've never dreamed of being a mother. I've only dreamed of you."_

_"You've never imagined what having children would be like?" I asked her. I certainly had._

_Her expression faltered, and I knew I had caught her. "Once," she admitted. "When I was...having to choose between you and Jacob...I knew that I had to factor that into the equation, because it was a real possibility with him. But," she clarified when she saw my expression, "I knew that I loved you more than Jacob and all the _  
_children he could give me, put together." Trying to emphasize her point, she took my hand and kissed my fingers. "I still do, and I love you more everyday."_

_I smiled at her, unsure of what to say._

_"Have you ever wanted kids?" she asked me._

_I decided to go with honesty, since she had been brutally honest with me. "Well, I have thought about it, and I think that if I were human, then yes, I would want to have children with you."_

_"Really?" she asked, surprised._

_I nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, as long as they looked and acted just like you." I bent and kissed her nose._

_She snorted. "I would want just the opposite."_

_"Mmm," I said, burying my face in her hair. "I think if you gave me a little girl who looked and acting like her mother, she would have me wrapped around her little finger. Do you know what Desi Arnaz said when he and Lucille Ball had a little girl?"_

_"Um, no..."_

_I inhaled her delicious scent before saying, "He wanted to have another Lucy in his life."_

_Bella smiled. "I guess it's good that we can't have children, then. I would probably get jealous."_

_"I have to admit, I'm jealous of my shirt right now," I told her, gently tugging on the hem of the white button-down she wore._

_"Why is that?" she asked sleepily._

_"It's closer to you than I've ever been," I admitted._

_She smiled, her eyes closed. "Just a few more weeks, sweetheart..."_

_"I know, love," I replied, glowing with happiness. She rarely used terms of endearment with me, and when she did, it made me so happy. "I love you so much, Bella, and I know that we are going to have the happiest life together, even if we can't have everything."_

_"We do have everything, Edward. We have each other, for eternity." She kissed me seriously. "And I love you, too. More than you will ever know."_

_As Bella fell asleep in my arms, I knew that I truly did have everything. And if Fate wanted us to be parents, then we could adopt, just like Esme and Carlisle._  


* * *

_Little did we know,_ I thought with a grin as Nessie skipped back to me and dropped her items in the grocery cart.

"What are you smiling about?" Nessie asked, blushing.

I shook my head. "Ness, I'm speaking from the voice of experience here. Don't eliminate children from your mind. You may not want them now, but having you is truly the best thing your mom and I have ever done. You can find truly wonderful things in the least-expected places."

She thought about my words for a second and nodded. "I'll think about it, Daddy."

"Good," I said. "We didn't think we would ever have children, but I am so glad that you came along and proved us wrong." I ruffled her hair. "And besides, you would be a great mother."

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because you've always been a girl who looks and acts just like your mother," I replied.

Silently, I added, _And yeah. You have me wrapped around your little finger, too. _

_

* * *

__Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
